Careless
by Floss Scarlett
Summary: Terkutuklah sifat ceroboh seorang Kim Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin selalu khawatir. / Dedicated to my Friend, Momo, who craving for Namjin's FF/ NamJin, One Shot, BL, Fluff


**Careless**

Fandom : Bangtan Boys | BTS

Main Pair : Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Characters : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung.

 **Summary**

Terkutuklah sifat ceroboh seorang Kim Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin selalu khawatir. / Dedicated to my Friend, **Red Winter** , who craving for Namjin's FF/ **NamJin** , One Shot, BL, Fluff

 **Warning**

Boy X Boy, Typo(s), kalimat _cheesy_ yang tak sampai (lol)

.

.

* * *

 **Careless**

 _Floss Scarlett_

 _._

 _._

Sapporo, 29 Juni 2017

 _._

 _._

 _*drrrrrrrrrrrr*_

 _1 message received_

 **Jin, appa dan eomma ada gangnam, bisakah mampir sebentar?**

 **–Eomma-**

Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Ada apa, Jin?"

"Appa dan eommaku sedang ada di Gangnam, Joon. Mereka memintaku untuk bertemu." Jelas Jin kepada Namjoon

"Apa kau lupa memberitahu mereka bahwa kita sudah berangkat ke Jepang?"

"aku telah memberitahu mereka bahwa kita akan sibuk sekali sampai musim panas ini kkkk~" disusul dengan kekeh-an khas nya, lalu kemudian kembali diam memandangi layar ponsel

" _Neo gwaenchana?"_ Namjoon berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan berlutut di depannya agar dapat melihat wajah Jin

" _Nan gwaenchana_ " Jin menjawab tanpa melihat wajah Namjoon

" _huft_..Kau merindukan mereka, Jin?"

" _Mullon_! apa kau tak rindu keluargamu?!" Jin balas bertanya dengan kesal

"Aku merindukan mereka, tentu saja. Kau benar, Jin" Namjoon mengambil ponsel Jin dan meletakkannya di meja disamping mereka.

"Hanya saja... aku merasa akan ada waktunya aku akan bersama mereka. Kali ini aku harus fokus pada konser kita. Ini impianku sejak lama. Ini bukan hanya untukku, juga untuk keluargaku. Aku juga berharap kau bersabar, _sayang_ " Namjoon memainkan jemari Jin

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tak bersabar! _Huh_ " Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _haha_ , iya benar. Kau makhluk paling sabar di dunia" Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut Jin

"YA! Hentikan!" tepis Seokjin.

Masih dengan tawa bass nya, Namjoon berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

 ** _Dug_**

" _Ouch_ " Suara berat yang sangat familiar di telinganya itu mengerang

" _OMO!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jin bergegas melihat keadan Namjoon

" _Nothing, babe_. Hanya .. aku mencoba berjalan lurus, tapi berakhir pada bahuku menabrak tembok. _As usual_ " Namjoon tersenyum menenangkan Seokjin, sembari tangannya mengusap pundak kirinya

"Sini kulihat" Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon yang masih berdiri didekat dinding yang ia tabrak.

Setelah melihat keadaan pundak yang biasa ia jadikan sandaran itu, Jin menghela nafas lega, tidak ada tanda bahwa 'tabrakan' kekasihnya dengan dinding akan berujung lebam.

"Untung saja dindingnya tak hancur" Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon

" _Hahaha_ , kau tidak menghawatirkanku?" Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Tidak" Seokjin memainkan bibirnya dengan gerakan senam wajah.

 ** _Cup_**

Namjoon mencuri kecupan dari bibir Seokjin

"Kau lucu sekali, dengan wajah seperti itu"

"Ya! Mesum!" Seokjin kembali memukul bahu 'yang tadi sempat ia khawatirkan' bertubi-tubi

.

.

* * *

"Aku lapar" keluh Seokjin dengan muka datar sambil bermain _game_ di ponselnya .

Namjoon menggeleng-geleng. Seokjin seperti itu, sering mengeluarkan kata lapar di kondisi apapun. Di tengah latihan, sedang bermain game, bahkan saat ia tertidur.

"Mau makan apa, _babe_?" Tanya Namjoon

"Hmm.. aku ingin makan _cup ramen_ " Jawab Seokjin

"Aku keluar dulu"

"Mau kemana?" Seokjin mengerenyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kan bisa pesan makanan dari kamarku" lanjut Seokjin

"Aku perlu memberi _cup ramen_ yang kau inginkan, _sayang …._ " Ujar Namjoon

"Apa perlu keluar?"

"Aku rasa pihak hotel tidak memilikinya. Hanya sebentar sayang, ke minimarket di depan hotel. Kau beristirahatlah, setelah ini kita ada _briefing_ dengan yang lain"

"Sebentar, aku tanya Sejin- _hyung_ , biasanya dia menyimpan makanan"

Seokjin tidak mau merepotkan Namjoon. Apalagi dengan kecerobohan yang Namjoon miliki entah sejak kapan. Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama perjalanan ke minimarket.

Namjoon mengangguk singkat, ia bergegas menyalakan dispenser yang berada di kamar Seokjin.

.

.

"Ini ramennya" Seokjin kembali ke kamar dengan dua buah _cup ramen_

"ah! Aku lupa mengambil sumpit! Joon, aku yang akan menuangkan air panasnya. Kau diam saja disitu. Tunggu aku. Ok?!" Seokjin memerintah

.

Saat Seokjin kembali, _cup ramennya_ sudah terbuka dan sudah terisi air panas. Lengkap dengan pemandangan jempol kiri Namjoon yang terbalut _tissue_.

Seokjin geram. Ia paham betul apa yang terjadi. Dan pasti ada yang salah dengan jempol kiri Namjoon.

"Kau! Kim Namjoon, kau apakan tanganmu?!" Seokjin berteriak

Tentu saja ia akan berteriak, pria dewasa di depannya tidak mematuhi apa yang ia bilang tadi.

"Aku hanya mencoba memasukkan air panas kedalam ramennya. Saat aku memencet tombol, aku lupa tangan kiriku masih di atas bibir _cup_ nya." Jelas Namjoon

"Kau ceroboh sekali!" Erang Seokjin, kesal.

"Bagaimana kau dapat memiliki IQ 148, jika mendengarkan aku saja kau tak bisa! Aku bilang, biarkan aku yang menuangkan airnya Joon" Seokjin terus saja menuangkan kekesalannya. ia sedih jika Namjoon terluka

Acara makan siangnya pun berganti dengan menjadi sesi perawatan luka Namjoon ditambah kuliah panjang mengenai pentingnya keselamatan saat memakan ramen oleh Dosen Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jin Hyung!" Taehyung berlari kedalam kamar hotel Seokjin.

"Apa Tae?" suara Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiaan Seokjin dari ponselnya.

"Namjoon- _hyung..._ Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit" Jelas Taehyung perlahan, Taehyung tahu akan sepanik apa kakak tertua dalam grupnya itu apabila mendengar kabar ini.

"APA?!" Pekik Seokjin

.

.

* * *

Seokjin kesal sekali. Ia beberapa kali melihat ponsel dan dihadiahi omelan dari manajernya. _Tidak adil_ , dia hanya melihat ponsel. Ingin mengecek keadaan Namjoon. Ia tak tahu kondisinya bagaimana sampai-sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

 **"Joon, apa yang terjadi?!"**

 **"Namjoon, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?"**

 **"Apakah separah itu?"**

 **"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"**

' _apa yang kau lakukan?_ ' rutuk Jin dalam hati. Ia sudah mengirim banyak pesan, disela-sela _rehearsal_ nya di Makomanai Arena. Ia pun mencoba menelpon Namjoon berkali-kali sejak ia mendapat kabar bahwa Namjoon dilarikan kerumah sakit.

' _Mereka bilang luka Namjoon tidak serius. Tapi mengapa perlu dibawa kerumah sakit?'_

.

.

 _*drrrrrrrrrrrr*_

 _1 message received_

 **Aku sudah di hotel, aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir sayang, hanya luka kecil**

 **\- Namjoon-**

.

.

Seokjin tidak mau menemui Namjoon. Ia sungguh kesal. Mengapa bukan dia orang pertama yang diberi tahu oleh Namjoon saat kecelakaan terjadi. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak mengetahui penyebab kekasih sembrononya itu masuk rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di hotel ia mengunci kamarnya, Ia tidak mau berinteraksi dengan siapapun, baik member bangtan maupun manajernya.

 ** _Tok, tok, tok_**

" _Hyung_ , kau di dalam? kita akan makan malam bersama di restoran bawah." Suara Park Jimin terdengar diluar kamar hotelnya

" _Hyung_... kau tidak mau melihat Namjoon? Ia menanyakanmu tadi."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

 _._

 _*drrrrrrrrrrrr*_

 _1 message received_

 **Hyung, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ayo kita makan malam.**

 **Namjoon- _hyung_ menanyakan keadaanmu tadi, tetapi ia tak bisa menemuimu**

 **Namjoon- _hyung_ tidak bisa keluar kamar.**

 **–Jim-**

Seokjin mengunci layar ponselnya.

Seokjin menitikkan air mata, ia menjadi emosional malam ini. Entah karena tubuhnya yang lelah, atau hatinya yang lelah. Ia khawatir setengah mati dengan Namjoon, Ia rindu _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya, ia ingin penampilannya di konser sempurna. Semua campur aduk di pikirannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Semua perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan serasa meledak sekarang.

Namjoon kembali melukai dirinya sendiri. Seokjin merutuki kecerobohan Namjoon, tapi ia merasakan bahwa dirinya juga ambil bagian dari terlukanya Namjoon, itu salah datu dari kesalahannya. Ia tidak bisa menjaga pria ceroboh kesukaannya itu dengan baik.

Tak terasa titik-titik air matanya menjadi deras. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tumpukan bantal. Ia menangis, entah karena apa, ia hanya ingin melepaskan rasa sesak dalam dadanya.

.

 ** _Tok, tok, tok_**

"Seokjin... ini aku" Suara berat favoritnya menyapa gendang telinga Seokjin, suara itu terdengar sangat jauh tapi Seokjin dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

 _Suara yang familiar. Suara yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari._

 ** _Tok, tok, tok_**

"Bukalah, ini sudah malam, aku sudah memesankan makanan ke kamarmu. Aku ingin makan bersamamu"

 _Hening_

"Seokjin... Buka atau aku harus menelpon _eomma_ mu, karena kau melewatkan makan malammu" Namjoon mengeluarkan suara dominan dengan sedikit ancaman di dalamnya

 _Masih hening_

"Seokjin... aku tak akan kemana-mana sampai kau membukakan pintu. Aku tak akan berteriak, karena ini sudah malam. Dan itu akan sangat mengganggu kamar lain. Jadi jika kau tidak membukakan pintu. Aku dengan senang hati akan menginap di depan pintu kamarmu malam ini"

Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam kamar Seokjin,

 ** _Ceklek_**

" _Mwohaneungeoya?!_ " Tanya Seokjin ketus saat membukakan pintu.

"Tentu saja ingin menemuimu, aku boleh masuk kan?" Namjoon tersenyum menunjukkan _dimple_ yang...ah, mana bisa Seokjin menolak kalau Namjoon tersenyum manis seperti itu. Ya walaupun Seokjin masih kesal.

"Masuklah" Seokjin mempersilahkan Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Namjoon berjalan tertatih ke dalam kamar Seokjin, berpegangan pada dinding-dinding hingga sampai ke sofa.

' _omo! Apakah separah itu?_ ' Seokjin kaget melihat Namjoon seperti itu.

' _Kata Namjoon hanya luka kecil. Apanya yang luka kecil?!'_ Seokjin merutuk dalam hati

Tapi Seokjin mengurungkan diri untuk membantu Namjoon berjalan, ia masih dalam mode merajuk.

Seokjin mengambil guling dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dan menyusul Namjoon duduk di sofa... yang berbeda.

.

"Seokjin, _babe_... kau kenapa? kau... menangis?" Namjoon bertanya setelah susah payah duduk di sofa berukuran cukup besar disitu.

"Tidak" Jawab Seokjin, singkat, padat jelas. Seokjin memasang bibir berbentuk kerucut sambil menopangkan dagunya di bantal guling yang tadi ia ambil.

Seokjin tidak mau memulai percakapan. Ia memang penasaran dengan luka yang membuat kekasihnya itu kesulitan berjalan. Ia juga ingin langsung mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Tetapi silahkan kutuk Seokjin dengan ego serta harga dirinya yang tinggi. Ia masih saja memasang topeng tidak peduli pada keberadaan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela nafas. Sesungguhnya ia bingung kalau Seokjin sudah dalam mode 'ngambek'nya ini. Karena akan sulit sekali membuat Seokjin kembali ceria.

Namjoon suka pusing sendiri kalau Seokjin sudah bertingkah laku seperti ini. _Manis sih_ , tapi tetap saja membuat pening kepala Namjoon.

"Kau tidak menjengukku? yang lain saja menjengukku loh" Namjoon mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sekaku dan sedingin es batu.

"Kau...me...ku" Seokjin berbicara dari balik gulingnya. Suaranya teredam.

"hah? Apa sayang? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya"

"mmmm" Seokjin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal guling.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin merasa sesak lagi. Bukan sesak karena ia kehabisan oksigen dalam posisi itu. Hanya saja, ia kesal sekali pada Namjoon, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat Namjoon yang selalu mengurusnya setiap hari, sekarang terlihat berjalan tertatih seperti itu... Seokjin kembali terisak

"shhh... Seokjin, _baby_... Jangan menangis, maafkan aku." Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Seokjin dari jarak jauh, _ya jauh_ , 2 meter.

" _Huft_ …Andai aku bisa bergerak bebas aku pasti sudah duduk disampingmu dan memelukmu" Namjoon ingin sekali berpindah tempat tapi kakinya masih terasa nyeri karena bius di kakinya sudah perlahan menghilang, rasa kebas yang tadi ia rasakanpun kini berubah menjadi nyeri.

Tapi jangan panggil Namjoon lelaki tipe _gentleman,_ kalau ia tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba mendekati Seokjinnya yang kini sedang terisak di balik bantal guling.

Namjoon mencoba berpindah

" _Ouch_ " Namjoon mengerang, Kakinya benar-benar sakit sekarang

Seokjin langsung mengangkat kepalanya, Seokjin mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Joon, sakit sekali?" Tanya Seokjin masih terisak dan muka membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Matanya masih berair.

"Sakit~ makanya aku butuh kau kesini. Kalau tidak aku pasti akan makin sakit" rayu Namjoon dengan senyum menawan berhiaskan _dimple,_ ditambah Seokjin bisa melihat rasa kesakitan yang sebenarnya tidak dapat seutuhnya disembunyikan dari wajah pria ceroboh kesayangannya itu. Wajah itu….. mana mungkin Seokjin bisa menolak.

" _wae?"_ tanya Seokjin.

"Karena kau matahariku. Ini sebenarnya rahasia, tapi asal kau tahu saja, Aku ini superman, _babe_. Aku ini kuat, tapi aku akan melemah kalau tidak ada kau disampingku. Makanya kau harus kesini" Namjoon membentangkan tangan kirinya memasang wajah sedih berpadu dengan teduh.

 _Modus_.

Ya ya, beri nilai sempurna untuk Namjoon untuk kalimat penuh modus terselubung. Yang anehnya Seokjin malah meringsek masuk ke dalam dekapan Namjoon.

"Aku fikir kau tidak memerlukanku, kau tidak menghubungiku saat kau terluka, kau juga tidak mengangkat teleponku, membalas pesanku saja saat sudah di Hotel. Aku bukan orang pertama yang mengetahui kau terluka! Hanya aku saja yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana kau terluka! Apa ini yang kau bilang dengan aku mataharimu. Pendusta" Seokjin mulai berbicara tak hentinya, menumpahkan kekesalannya panjang lebar sambil terisak di dada Namjoon yang bidang.

" _Mianhae_ , sayang..." Namjoon mengelus puncak kepala Seokjin dan memberi kecupan ringan di sana.

"Aku ingin kau fokus pada latihanmu, lagipula aku tak apa apa" lanjutnya

"Ya! Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon yang sekarang sudah basah karena air mata Seokjin yang tertinggal disana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang tidak apa-apa?! kau saja tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa sampai di depan kamarku dengan keadaan begini. Lagian untuk apa kau kesini?! _Pabo!_ " Omel Seokjin.

"Aku…. butuh asupan Seokjinku" Namjoon mendekatkan dahinya ke milik Seokjin.

Melihat mata Seokjin yang membengkak membuat hati Namjoon sedih, _'apa yang kau rasakan sampai kau sesedih ini, sayang?'_ Namjoon penasaran

Namjoon kembali merengkuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, memberi Seokjin belaian lembut pada punggung kekasih hatinya itu.

"Namjoon..." panggil Seokjin lirih

"hm?"

"apa aku kekasih yang payah?"

"kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Hm?"

"Aku selalu saja tidak dapat menolongmu disaat kau terluka"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku tadi! ih kau mengesalkan" Seokjin menjauhkan badannya

Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin dan kembali memeluknya. Namjoon sudah melupakan rasa nyerinya. Bisa berada di dekat Seokjin merupakan penawar yang ampuh untuk rasa sakitnya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku ini Superman. Keberadaanmu disampingku adalah pertolongan terbesar bagi eksistensiku"

"Tapi tadi aku tak berada disampingmu. Dahulu itu jarimu patah, aku ada disampingmu, tapi aku tak bisa mencegah kau terluka" Ujar Seokjin lirih

Namjoon menghela nafas, ingin sekali mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang manis ini.

"Superman tidak apa sering terluka, matahari akan selalu dapat menyembuhkannya dengan cepat. Karena kau matahariku, maka aku akan pulih dengan cepat saat kau berada disisiku"

"Kenapa kau gombal sekali? Kau menyebalkan" Seokjin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di tempat favoritnya, dada bidang milik Kim 'ceroboh' Namjoon.

"Sekarang masih sakit?" Tanya Seokjin

"Tidak, karena kau ada disampingku." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya

 ** _Tok, tok, tok_**

"Nah itu makan malam kita, sayang" tebakan yang tepat dari seorang pria ber-IQ 148 bernama Kim Namjoon, yang mungkin berbakat juga menjadi peramal.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu. Kau... duduk disini! Dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai kakimu diperban seperti itu!" Seokjin bergegas ke pintu

.

.

"Jadi... aku tadi diberitahu oleh Sejin- _Hyung_ akan ada satu hari libur di Sapporo. Kita bebas akan pergi kemana saja dalam satu hari itu. Aku terlalu tergesa-gesa, ingin segera menghubungimu untuk mengajak berkunjung ke **Himawari No sato** bersama, kau tahu, taman yang penuh dengan bunga matahari itu. Sekarang musim yang tepat, karena seluruh bunganya mekar sempurna." Jelas Namjoon disela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Yah.. saat aku hampir menggapai ponselku, aku malah menabrak mejanya. _Hehe_. Lalu aku terluka dan dibawa oleh Sejin- _Hyung_ ke rumah sakit."

"Apa kata dokter? Kau sampai diperban seperti itu"

" _hmm_.. aku harus melakukan operasi kecil. Tapi katanya aku akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi aku dilarang mengikuti kegiatan yang membutuhkan banyak bergerak, seperti... Menari..."

"Dan seharusnya kau juga tidak berjalan ke kamarku, kalau kau tahu tidak boleh banyak bergerak!" Seokjin mulai mengomel lagi

" _This Superman needs his Sunshine_ " Jawab namjoon sambil mengelus pipi kekasih manis dan juga cerewetnya itu.

Saat Namjoon menarik tangannya untuk melanjutkan makan. Sikunya menyenggol pisau makan dan jatuh... tepat di kakinya yang diperban.

" _Argh!_ " Namjon mengerang keras

"Namjoon! _why're you so careless?! PABO!"_ Seokjin bangun, membantu Namjoon yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Kau! Kim Namjoon! Diam disitu! Dan jangan melakukan apa-apa! Jangan bergerak!" Perintah Seokjin galak.

Sepertinya bukan kencan indah bersama kekasih manis di taman bunga yang didapatkan Namjoon di hari liburnya nanti, tetapi perawatan super intensif dengan unsur sadis dari perawat galak Kim yang harus dinikmatinya. _seharian_? oh tidak... mungkin _selamanya_.

Tetapi itu tidak masalah. Selamanya terdengar sempurna selama ia akan bersama Seokjin, _his one and only Sunshine_...

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa membuat One Shot.

Apa iniii? Hahahha

Ini repost dari FF yang sama, yang kemarin aku _post_. Karena _typo_ nya terlalu banyak, dan endingnya sangat kentang. Aku mengeceknya kembali. Sepertinya aku terlalu tergesa-gesa ingin **Momopil** membacanya. _Sama seperti Namjoon yang tergesa-gesa mengambil ponselnya hingga menabrak meja_ , _hehe_

Aku juga tidak tahu apakah FF ini bisa mampu masuk kategori ' _so-so_ '. Percaya diriku sangat rendah. hahaha. Tetapi aku senang, **momopil** dan **hopenisa** tertawa seharian kemarin, karena FF ini cukup receh. _hahahah_

Aku sungguh ingin Namjoon cepat sembuh. _Please stop being careless uri leader_ :'(

One shot ini didedikasikan bagi temanku yang meraung-raung butuh FF Namjin dengan moment ini, maaf aku tak bisa memenuhi ekspektasimu :'(

Dan juga untuk para Namjin shipper. Tapi apalah daya ini floss yang hanyalah serpihan substansi yang tidak pernah diberi gombalan seumur hidupnya, jadi kalau agak kentang sedikit, _Gamanshite Kudasai ~ :D_

Berikan pendapatmu tentang FF-ku yang ini, bolehkah aku meminta review?

Aku akan terus mengecek apabila masih ada typo atau kalimat rancu yang tertinggal. Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya kemarin :')

Aku akan banyak belajar lagi ~

Flying Kiss dari jauh ~~~~~~~~ :*

 ** _Floss_**

* * *

I made my SNS! (yeah selain FFN dan wattpad) hehe^^

 **IG** :

 **Twitter** : floss_scarlett


End file.
